Licht und Schatten
by MagnaNovita
Summary: Zwei Elemente und Mächte treffen aufeinander - Licht und Schatten. Aufstieg und Fall.
1. Chapter 1

Seit Tagen lag nun ein heftiges Gewitter über dem Land, Wasser brach von überall in die Städte hinein und überflutete die Straßen. Äcker wurden von den Wassermassen zerstört und der Morast auf die Straßen gespült. Es war düster, das Dunkle verschlang jedes Licht des Himmels, der Tag wurde zur Nacht und die Nacht wurde zum Unbekannten. Gefährliche Zeiten für jeden, der sich auf der Straße herumtrieb. Mörder, Diebe und andere Verbrecher hatten unter diesen Bedingungen ein äußerst leichtes Spiel und nicht einmal der Kaiser und seine Weisen konnten Rat verschaffen.

Es ist Nacht, der Mond ist hinter den schwarzen Schleiern kaum zu erkennen. Es war sehr düster und das Dunkle umhüllte den Himmel – Seit 7 Tagen.  
Durch geheime Bestechungen, Bedrohungen und sogar öffentliche Gewalt wurde vor 7 Tagen ein neuer Herrscher bestimmt, dessen voller Name Caesar Lucius Aurelius Commodus Antonius lautete.  
Und seit 7 Tagen streitet sich jener mit seinem Bruder, Tag ein, Tag aus, gerade in diesem Augenblick.

Sie befanden sich im Palast und gingen hektisch durch die Gänge. Brüder und doch so unterschiedlich, sie redeten und stritten wie Fremde. Für einen kleinen Augenblick blieben sie stehen und standen sich im Fackelschein gegenüber.  
Marcus, ein stattlicher Mann, gekleidet in einen weiten weinroten Umhang, worunter man eine prachtvolle Rüstung vermutete stand mit erhobenem Kopf seinem Bruder gegenüber, kein Zeichen von Unterwerfung oder Angst war zu sehen.  
Doch war dieser Mann in Wirklichkeit nicht besonders gepanzert, seine Rüstung war leicht und schützte nur grob, was seine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit und Geschicklichkeit somit nicht einschränkte. Mehr als gerüstet war er bewaffnet – Ein elegant geformter und verzierte Dolch für schnelle Bewegungen; ein starkes und dennoch leichtes Schwert mit unglaublicher Balance; und an einem Gürtel Wurfmesser und Gift, eine tödliche Kombination.  
Doch das interessanteste war sein Markenzeichen. Derjenige, der die versteckte Klinge am Handgelenk zu sehen bekam, würde danach nur noch im endlosen schwarz liegen. Sie waren das letzte, was ein Mensch sehen konnte.

Mit Sicherheit zählte sein Aussehen zu einem der schrecklichsten Bilder des Reiches, denn jeder kannte den dunkelroten Umhang und den talentreichsten Mann der ihn trug.  
Seine Anwesenheit verkündete meist nichts Gutes, immer wen er im Land war verschwanden plötzlich Menschen ohne jegliche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Doch keiner hätte je belegen können, dass Marcus der Schuldige war. Nie hatte jemand diesen Mann auch nur annähernd in Geschicklichkeit oder Schnelligkeit übertroffen oder gar in einem Gefecht besiegt, oder gar belegen können, dass er an den verschwinden Schuld sei.  
Schließlich war er, Gaius Marcus Erilius, Bruder des Kaisers und auch davor schon ein angesehener Mann.

Ihm gegenüber saß sein Bruder und als Kaiser war dieser gleichfalls prachtvoll gekleidet und ausgerüstet. Umhang und Rüstung waren ohne Makel, blendend und verführerisch, so wie Commodus selbst. Prachtvoll glänzte das Gold im Kerzenschein, schützend verschlang es zusammen mit Stahl und Leder den Körper und elegant wirkte das Gesamtbild An seiner Seite hing ein großes Schwert, stark und anmutig, dessen Griff aus Gold und stark verziert war, mit einer breiten und geraden Klinge. Jedoch war auch dieses äußerst leicht und elegant zu führen.  
All dies wurde Commodus maßgeschneidert und extra für ihn neu angefertigt, wodurch Mensch und Material regelrecht ineinander verwuchsen schienen, perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, ein verführerisches Schreckensbild.  
Commodus wurde vom Volk geliebt, so dachten Außenstehende. Doch in Wirklichkeit regierte er nach seinem Willen und sein Wille war es, sich zu unterhalten, indem er tötete. Mit Gewalt erwarb er sich seine Stimmen bei den Wahlen, unwürdig behandelte er jeden seiner Untertanen.  
Nach Lust und Laune veranstaltete er brutale Gladiatorenspiele, bei welchen von Anfang an ohne jegliches Recht über Leben und Tod abgestimmt wurde. Wenn er jemanden sterben sehen wollte, ohne öffentlich selbst der Schuldige zu sein, dann sollte der Todgeweihte eben unter erschwerten Bedingungen um sein Leben kämpfen, wobei der Todgeweihte so oder so meist chancenlos war.  
Ohne Verstand war Commodus bestimmt nicht, er wusste genau was er tat, wie er es anzugehen hatte. Ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung war er und konnte jedem das vorspielen, was er wollte. Er ließ die anderen nur das sehen, was er sie sehen lassen wollte um sie nach seinem Willen zu beeinflussen.

Doch er hatte auch ein Herz, was ihn allerdings stark zurückdrängt und in Gefahr bringen wird. Nur wusste er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lange nicht, dass es ihm so zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, an der Situation hätte sich nichts geändert.  
Der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber war er ein Monster, eine wahre Schreckensgestalt, jedoch zeigte er sich seinen Nahestehenden ernsthaft und treu. Ihnen gegenüber war er ein Mensch mit Herz und Seele.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Brüder stritten sich den ganzen Tag über heftig, bis sich Marcus schließlich auf einen Stuhl setzte und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Commodus wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass sein Bruder ihn versuchte vor etwas zu warnen und zu beschützen. Mit der Verzweiflung im Gesicht versuchte er erneut, seinen Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen:

„Commodus, mein Bruder, das Volk wird uns durchschauen! Du kannst dich nicht länger im Palast verstecken und weitermachen. Der Tod geht in den Straßen umher, selbst die einfachsten Leute werden erkannt haben, was wir vorhaben. Was du vorhast."  
Commodus dagegen verhielt sich, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, wesentlich ruhiger. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken ging er im Raum auf und ab. Er behielt den Überblick, verlor nie die Fassung. Immer lief es dank seiner ausgezeichneten Selbstbeherrschung so, wie er es wollte. Er machte eine abweisende Geste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es schmerzt mich so sehr, geliebter Bruder, dass du mich als blind darstellst. Ich möchte, dass dem Volk, dem heiligen Reich, geholfen wird. Ich bin derjenige, der sie durch die Dunkelheit hinausführen wird." Sein Bruder stand kurz vor dem Verzweifeln, immer wieder versuchte er auf ihn einzureden, aber immer wies Commodus ihn ab.

„Der sie IN die Dunkelheit und das Verderbe führt! Du siehst doch, worin es endet. Noch sind sie still, noch verstehen sie nicht ganz. Aber sie fangen langsam an zu verstehen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Bruder. Warum willst du meine Hilfe nicht annehmen? Wir sichern den Palast, es wird unmöglich sein, hier einzudringen. Und es wird Widerstand geben."

„Ich weiß, was zu tun ist. Ich kenne die Menschen, ich weiß, wer die Verräter des Heiligen Reiches sind. Und diese müssen nun mal vernichtet werden. Wenn ich schon gegen meine Feinde kämpfe, wieso soll ich es nicht zu meinem Vergnügen machen? Wieso soll ich mich nicht an dem Scheitern anderer vergnügen, die versucht haben, mir die Götter untreu zu reden?"

Schweigend gingen die beiden weiter, langsam schritten sie in Richtung Ausgang. Commodus ging mit leichtem Schritte, unbesorgt. Er ahnte nichts. Doch Marcus wusste, wie es um seinen Bruder aussah. Es gab viele verschiedene Orden und Gruppierungen im Imperium. Einige waren offiziell, andere unbekannt oder ungern gesehen.  
Marcus war der Anführer des größten und bekanntesten Ordens, der Rotkreuz Assassinen, des Ordens, dessen Name nur zugeflüstert wird. Die so genannten Rotkreuze waren der wohl gefürchtete Assassinenorden der ganzen Welt, denn von ihnen wusste man, dass sie schneller, leiser und geschickter waren als alle anderen. Sie waren die wahren Meister ihrer Künste. Doch es gab eine kleinere und den meisten unbekannte Abspaltung dieses Ordens, bekannt als die Adler. Einige fähige Männer traten von den Rotkreuzen aus. Weshalb wusste niemand und zuerst blieben die Adler auch unentdeckt.  
Als nun plötzlich das typische Schema der Entführungen verändert wurde - es fielen sogar Adlige dem mysteriösen Verschwinden zum Opfer - wurde auch dieser Orden bekannt. Die Rotkreuze sind die Elite der Assassinen, die Adler gehen aus diesen hervor – also zwei fähige und äußerst gefährliche Orden treten sich nun gegenüber. Und beide Orden bekämpfen nicht nur sich selbst, das primäre Ziel der Adler war Commodus. Und Marcus wusste dies.

Der siebte dunkle Tag neigte sich zum Ende hin. Hinter den dunklen Wolken war die Sonne beinahe am Horizont verschwunden. In diesen Tagen konnte man die Sonne nur noch erahnen, denn auch tagsüber war es dunkel und kalt. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und es war nahezu windstill  
Und dort stand er, stolz als Herrscher, doch unwissend, dass sein Kopf einer Trophäe glich. Niemals hätte Marcus es sich getraut, seinen Bruder von der Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er wollte es, doch er konnte es nicht. Würde er ihm überhaupt glauben? Könnte er denken, er wolle ihn nur verunsichern und selbst, seinen eigenen Bruder, etwas antun? Würde er vielleicht genau so enden, wie die vermeintlichen Feinde?  
Hinter ihm stand er, starrte den Rücken seines Bruders an. Doch was sollt er tun? Es öffentlich machen, dass der junge Kaiser gejagt wurde? Nein, das ging nicht. Dies würde für noch mehr Unruhe sorgen und die Adler hätten ein durchaus einfacheres Spiel. Sie mussten geheim bleiben, jegliches Handeln musste so gut getarnt wie möglich sein Doch konnte er es seinem Bruder nicht verheimlichen. Wenn sie ihn fassen würden… Nein, niemals. Soweit würde es nicht kommen. Niemals würden die Adler auch nur ein Haar seines Bruders krümmen, und wenn er bei dem Versuch ihn davor zu bewahren umkommen sollte.

„Nur über meine Leiche, ihr Bastarde", dachte er und ballte seine rechte Faust.  
Commodus stand einfach da. Unbesorgt schaute er auf sein Reich hinab, seine Blicke weilten immer wieder auf dem prachtvollen Kolosseum.  
Er liebte es, das Kolosseum war seine Heimat. Er konnte über Leben und Tod entscheiden, seinen Feinden das geben, was sie verdienten. Dort konnte ihm keiner widersprechen, solange er die Zuschauer zufrieden stellen konnte. Und sollte der Tag einmal kommen, dann würde er selbst dort stehen. In einer weißen Rüstung, rote Rosenblätter würden auf ihn hinabfallen, wenn er in die Arena steigt. Er würde eines würdigen Todes sterben. Er würde mit seinem Schwert in der Hand ins Elysium reiten - nicht wie die Herrscher vor ihm im Sterbebett auf den Tod warten. Er würde ihm entgegengehen. Er würde dort sterben, wo er auch lebte.  
Doch was, wenn es alles umsonst war? Nein, er zweifelte nicht an seinen Plänen, das Imperium vor den Bissen der Bestie zu bewahren, doch was wäre wenn? Sollte er scheitern, dann würde sein Name mit seinem Tod vergessen werden. Niemals, er ist der große Retter, er wird den Feind zerschlagen. Doch wer war der Feind? Still stand er dort, die Hände auf das Geländer gestützt und schaute auf die weiten Ebenen.

Er musste sich zugestehen, dass er nicht wusste, wogegen er kämpfte. Er schlug einfach jeden, der irgendwie verdächtig war. Und hätte er es zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst, dann würde er wohl in seinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr zu Ruhe kommen, denn der Feind war zum einen stärker und zum anderen näher als er wusste. Doch das Imperium lag friedlich schlafend zu seinen Füßen. Das Unwetter besorgte ihn nicht, denn bis auf den Regen war doch alles wie immer.  
Commodus fühlte den Blick seines Bruders im Rücken, beachtete ihn aber vorerst nicht. Was ging ihm nur durch den Kopf? Die ganze Zeit lang hat er sich seltsam verhalten, als würde er ihm etwas verheimlichen. Allerdings wollte er ihn nicht darauf ansprechen, wenn er noch nicht dazu bereit war.

Marcus starrte seinen Bruder unbewusst an. Er wusste nicht, was er tat. Er dachte über irgendetwas nach, sprach jedoch nicht darüber. Wieso verheimlichte er etwas? Nein, er konnte von nichts ahnen. Er war all die zeit so blind gewesen, auch jetzt wird er noch nicht erkannt haben, dass eine neue Bewegung sich in Gang setzte. Er musste ihn warnen, seinen kleinen Bruder. Grausam wie er doch war, so war er noch immer unschuldig, was bestimmte Dinge anging. Und schlug er auch über die Strenge, tötete er aus Vergnügen, er ist nicht der Tod in Person. Er hat ein Herz, das war das Problem. Nicht, dass er eins besaß, sondern wem es galt. Nein, er musste es tun. Er würde es nicht ertragen, sollte sein Bruder sterben, nur weil er ihn nicht gewarnt hatte.  
Langsam schritt er auf ihn zu, elegant und leicht wehte sein Umhang hinter ihm her. Es waren nur wenige Meter bis zu ihm, doch der Weg kam ihm wesentlich länger vor, Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, wie sollte er es nur sagen?  
Und schon stand er neben ihm, die Hände ebenfalls stützend auf das Geländer gesetzt, und wusste nicht, was er tat. Sollte er es vielleicht doch ein andermal tun? Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser so. Vielleicht morgen, vielleicht würde er ja morgen sogar wieder die Sonne sehen, wenn er aufstand. Vielleicht könnte er es jedoch auch gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen. Vielleicht könnte er verhindern, dass der Feind auch nur einen Finger an seinen Bruder ansetzen konnte.  
Ja, vielleicht könnte er alles vorher verhindern.


	3. Chapter 3

Eine ganze Weile standen die beiden dort nebeneinander, blickten auf das Imperium. Noch immer schweigend sahen sie das Licht der Kerzen und Fackeln unter ihnen, das Bild ähnelte dem eines Aufstandes. Doch es war ruhig, die Bürger waren zu dieser Zeit alle in den Häusern. Kein Bauer war auf den Feldern zu sehen, selbst das Vieh stand nicht auf der Weide und keine lachenden Kinder rannten über die Straßen. Ein trüber Zustand war dies, leer, bedrückend und kalt. Es war nicht Commodus, der die Emotionen der Stadt raubte, auch nicht die Rotkreuze – es waren die Adler.  
Sie waren unheimlicher als alles andere, sie waren der Grund dafür, dass das Volk sich versteckte. Sie waren schuld daran, dass die Kinder nicht mehr lachen konnten. Denn sie waren ohne Skrupel. Es war nicht ihr Ziel, Commodus einfach zu töten, sie wollten nur soviel schaden wie möglich. Ihr wirkliches Ziel war es, das Reich niederzuwerfen, es zu bezwingen und zu zerstören. Sie wollten nicht nur den Kaiser ermorden, sie wollten auch das Volk.  
Unschuldige Menschen wurden von ihnen verschleppt und getötet. Doch noch immer war dieser Orden dem Volk unbekannt. Weiterhin dachten die Menschen, Commodus und Marcus würde hinter den Verschwinden stecken. Und Commodus war ebenfalls blind, er wusste nicht einmal, wer dort zu seinen Füßen alles getötet wurde. Oder jedenfalls tat er so.

Vielleicht bedrückte dies ihn so? War es möglich, dass er doch wusste, was dort vor sich ging, nur versteckte er sein Wissen? Er musste es ihm sagen, es wäre Verrat dem eigenen Bruder gegenüber. Mühsam versuchte er, sinnvolle Worte in seinem Kopf zu formen, doch je mehr er nachdachte, desto unsinniger wurden seine Gedanken. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und redete einfach drauf los, es wird schon irgendwie werden, dachte er sich.

„Mein Bruder, lasst uns wieder in den Palast gehen, es ist schon spät." Mit diesen Worten durchbrach Marcus das langwierige Schweigen und füllte die Stille. Es klang seltsam, plötzlich wieder einen Laut zu vernehmen.

„Oh, ja… Genau, lasst uns reingehen, es wird langsam kalt", bekam er nach einer kurzen Weile als Antwort. Hatte Commodus ihm gar nicht richtig zugehört? Er wirkte irgendwie abwesend, als wäre er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.  
Und wieder schwiegen sie sich an und gingen zügig zurück in den Palast. Marcus sah sich währenddessen um. Zwar gab es hier viele Wachen, doch waren sie viel zu unaufmerksam. Einige plauderten und achteten kein bisschen auf ihre Umgebung. Selbst die mächtigen Wachen an den Eingängen waren teils alles andere als damit beschäftigt, die Eingänge zu bewachen. Wenn die Adler dies wüssten, dann hätten sie ein leichtes Spiel. Sie könnten in den Palast hineinspazieren wie sie wollten, wahrscheinlich würde es keiner bemerken.  
Allein die Tatsache, dass der Palast das wohl prunkvollste Gebäude war und die Adler nicht wussten, dass er so schwach bewacht war, hielt sie wohl davon ab.  
Schon von außen sah er imposant und prunkvoll aus, doch hier drinnen ist es noch gewaltiger. Gold, wo immer man hinschaut. Alles glänzt in Fackelschein. Sie gingen hinauf zum Essenssaal. An den Wänden standen viele Statuen von vorherigen Herrschern, Teilen der Familien, von berühmten Personen und Helden – alle mit Namen versehen und den wichtigsten Taten der Person. Gegenüber jeder Statue standen die Rüstungen und Schwerter jener. Diese wurden mehr oder weniger stark bewacht und sorgfältig behandelt, sodass selbst die ältesten Rüstungen verhältnismäßig gut aussahen.  
Beeindruckend, ja, das war der Palast. Aber nicht sicher. Alter Prunk und Gold wird seinen Bruder nicht beschützen, wenn es soweit sein sollte. Marcus hatte schon einen Plan geschmiedet, der wenigstens diese katastrophalen Zustände hier verbessern würde. Abgesehen davon, dass sie wieder schweigend die Gänge entlanggingen war Marcus immer wieder über den Glanz des Palastes erstaunt und wie sein Bruder auch dies einfach hinnehmen konnte „Ist nun mal ein Palast, da ist das eben so".

Er hatte einen Plan gefasst, mehr oder weniger. Er ist kein großer Redner, er plant seine Worte nicht schon vorher, da wird er spontan handeln – aber er weiß schon, wie er es machen sollte, nämlich einfach die Wahrheit sagen und nicht länger verschweigen. Jedes Mal wenn er sich von seinem Bruder trennte wurde das Gefühl, ihn das letzte Mal lebend gesehen zu haben, immer stärker, der Drang immer größer. Jetzt würde er es tun, jetzt und nicht später. Es war schon spät als sie den Raum betraten und Marcus plagte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Doch immer wenn er über seine Schulter oder in der Gegend herumschaute bemerkte er keinerlei Auffälligkeiten.  
Nun war es soweit, er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Commodus hatte die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und setzte sich neben Marcus auf das große Bett. Er schaute seinen Bruder an, er wusste, dass ihn etwas schwer zu schaffen machte.

„Marcus, was stimmt nicht mit dir?", fragte er ernsthaft besorgt. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er keinen Anschein darauf gemacht, dass er überhaupt die erkennbare Sorge seines Bruders bemerkt hatte. „Auch wenn ich mich von dir nicht überreden lasse, ich sehe doch, dass dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt."

„Es ist etwas Großes auf dem Weg… Größer… und stärker..."

„Bruder, nichts ist größer als meine Macht und mein Heer. Sorgt dich der bevorstehende Krieg? Ja, noch ist alles friedlich hier, aber die Tage haben erst begonnen."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Es gibt etwas Größeres, Gefährlicheres."

„Was soll denn größer sein als das Unbesiegbare? Marcus, du brauchst nicht beunruhigt zu sein, ich habe meine Mittel um den Weg frei zu halten."  
Lächelnd stand Commodus auf. Er stand dort als hätte man ihm einen Witz erzählt, er machte sich darüber lustig und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas gäbe, was sich ihm in den Weg stellen könnte.

„Der Tod ist größer. Unsterblich und tödlich. Er sucht dich.", fiel es Marcus wie von selbst aus dem Mund.  
Commodus gefror das Lachen, er senkte die Arme und ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen.

Dort saß er, keiner wusste was er dem anderen sagen sollte und wieder legte sich eine erdrückende Stille über die Brüder.

„Marcus…" flüsterte Commodus als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Er schaute seinen Bruder mit einem Blick an, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Selbst der tapferste Mann bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun, wenn der Tod ihn jagt.

„Stehst du an meiner Seite?"  
Marcus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern und ohne zu zögern antwortete er: "Ja, mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Mit allen, mein Bruder" Er schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als er weiter sprach „Und vertrau mir, diese Bastarde werden nicht eine einzige Gelegenheit bekommen, ich werde persönlich für deinen Schutz sorgen und dich keinen Augenblick aus dem Auge lassen... Wenn du damit einverstanden bist natürlich"

„Marcus, du wirst wohl derjenige sein, der mir in nächster Zeit am meisten am Herzen liegen wird. Ich werde dich brauchen und ich bin dir äußerst dankbar, dass ich dich brauchen kann."

„Unsere Familie ist seit dem Urbeginn der Welt von Tugenden geprägt. Ich würde unsere Ehre in den Dreck werfen, würde ich dich im Stich lassen. Und meinen eigenen Bruder werde ich nicht verraten. Ich werde bis zu meinem Tod an deiner Seite stehen. Und selbst danach werde ich dich weiterhin begleiten. Ich- "  
Commodus wies ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück und hielt den Blick gesenkt. „Marcus, ich würde es jetzt als angemessen ansehen, wenn wir uns morgen wieder sehen würden. Komm morgen in aller früher hierhin und bring deine Besten mit."  
Er beherrschte sich perfekt. Zwar sah man ihm an, dass er erschrocken war, doch nicht einmal Marcus konnte sehen, wie diese Worte ihn getroffen hatten. Am liebsten hätte er sich doch auf den Boden geworfen, geschrieen und geweint.


End file.
